Since the development of the integrated circuit (IC), the semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, these improvements in integration density have come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
These integration improvements are essentially two-dimensional (2D) in nature, in that the area occupied by the integrated components is essentially on the surface of the semiconductor wafer. The increased density and corresponding decrease in area of the integrated circuit has generally surpassed the ability to bond an integrated circuit chip directly onto a substrate. Interposers have been used to redistribute ball contact areas from that of the chip to a larger area of the interposer. Further, interposers have allowed for a three-dimensional package that includes multiple chips. Other packages have also been developed to incorporate three-dimensional aspects.